What if
by Ricardo957
Summary: Story about what would happen if things didn t go the way they did tn the battle of the laberynth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People, so this is my first fanfic here, or well, anywhere, so, i decided to make this because honestly Calypso is by far my favorite supporting character in the series, and i tried to make this as close as to what i though R.R would write it, i hope you enjoy, i will be updating this frequently, and if you have any suggestion, i will be happy to hear them, just don´t be a flamer :v if you also have a request, i might consider making one about whatever it is you want, but those would only be one-shots, so, hope you enjoy and hopefully i´ll see you guys tomorrow.**

"He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed.

"Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice."

Her eyes met mine. "I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay."

"Stay," I said. "Like…forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," she said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

I stared at her, stunned. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that."

"But…my friends."

Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current through my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…"

Her voice trembled, and she had to stop.

I squeezed her hand tighter. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"

"They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying.

"Me?" I asked.

"If you could see your face." She suppressed a smile, though her eyes were still teary. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But…I'm just…I mean, I'm just me."

"That is enough," Calypso promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

I stared at the horizon. The first red streaks of sunset were lightening the sky. I could stay here forever, disappear from the earth. I could live with Calypso, with invisible servants tending to my every need. We could grow flowers in the garden and talk to songbirds and walk on the beach under perfect blue skies. No war. No prophecy. No more taking sides.

"I… I need to think it over… I´m still not sure what to make of the situation…"

I saw a small hint, just the slightest glint of hope in her eyes "You are free to take your time on the island, however… know that the longer you stay… the more painful it will be if you decide to leave"

"I know… but I feel time is what I need is time"

"Very well" she said, looking to be at peace with this decision "Let us prepare for bed, you are free to sleep where you like."

"Wait, I feel like we should keep talking about this… I want to get to know you for real this time, no more holding back, ok? That could be important to whether or not I stay here."

"Percy, I must tell you this… the fates will not be happy with you staying here, the gods will most likely come to convince you to leave me… I´m not allowed to be happy."

I thought of what I should say, I had to pick my words carefully to not hurt her any more than I already had.

"Look, they can try, but when it comes down to it, the choice will be mine to make and I will make sure to make the best decision I can."

"Tell me Percy, after what you are doing now… the steps you´re taking, do you still think that I have no reason to love you?"

I hoped I was not as red as I imagined, but everything about her was so amazingly beautiful, she did nothing to make herself look more than only what she was, and that made her small smile the more captivating.

"Very well, I shall not hold back on my emotion any longer, you have shown me that I must take a risk to achieve happiness"

They talked for some time, about everything and nothing, everything seemed fine to him, what could be so bad about someone finally staying with someone who deserved the company, during their chat, he saw every detail of her, the way her hair flew in the breeze, her eyes shining more brightly than any other star, she was quite addicting to look at, she blushed at the realization that he was no longer listening at simply staring at her.

"Hello? Percy, are you even listening anymore?"

To which I relied "uh, wha? Huh?" smooth.

She smiled, at that moment I expected her to take her eyes of me and remove her smile, but to my surprise, she continued to laugh, and simple, cute and hypnotizing laugh, so contagious I started to crack up as soon as I realized what I had sounded like, and for a moment everything was perfect.

"You´re probably tired, we should really get to bed" she said

"Yeah, you´re probably right"

The whole time on the island I had never seen her sleep, probably cuz I had been passed out for most of the time, I didn´t really even know if titans slept, but I was thinking maybe she did, so I went to her room, hoping she wasn´t there, but of course, my luck was just about nonexistent, she simply looked at him and blushed as she was no longer wearing a dress but rather a beautifully made night gown.

"Umm… I´ll just go sleep outside near the shore" I said quickly turning to exit the door

I stood paralyzed outside the door, my heartbeat was going through the roof, I had to get a hold of myself or my brain would have exploded, and hey, can you blame me? A 15 year old seeing that was pretty shocking to say the least.

When I passed through her harden, I finally saw the shine of all the moonlace in Calypso´s garden, it was breathtaking, the color, along with the smell of dozens of other flowers, I decided to lay outside of the cave, listening to the waves slowly crash on the shore, as I slowly drifted into slumber, thinking of what would happen the next day, I still had a choice to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second part, a bit longer, and if you think that i might be advancing the story a bit to slow, let me know, i appreciate all feedback, please follow and review if you like :v i don´t think i´ll make lemons just yet, so don´t expect that from me right now, anyway, here it goes, i want to squeeze this story as much as possible, so it might be fairly long, and it might not go the way you think**.

Demigod dreams are never really pleasant, however this, was horrible in its own way, I saw camp, everything was calm, a bit to calm, he saw a fire, and most of the campers gathering around it, most everyone was quiet but some were sobbing, and then he noticed that at the center was Annabeth, with puffy red eyes, almost certainly from crying, then I saw what she was holding, a green burial shroud, sea green to be exact, this was my funeral, even in a dream, I felt nauseous, seeing this, I knew that it shouldn´t be happening, I decided not to watch, it was too hard and at that moment a voice was heard, but it was strange, it sounded like various voices talking in unison

"Is this what you desire?" I couldn´t respond, or rather, I didn´t know what to say "I… I don´t know, is this real?" I saw shadows for around me "It's a possibility, nothing is ever a certainty" with that, the dream ended.

I slowly woke up, remembering everything that had just happened was hard, but he still knew that he needed to think of what he was going to do as soon as he could decide, due to my brain working overtime, I didn´t realize the body laying beside me, I was about to jump and scream, but when I saw calypso there, I just stared, I moved my hand closer to her face, she was so beautiful it seemed as is that created a gravitational pull that you could never escape, well in my case at least, I tried to push her hair past her ear, it was so soft, so easy to manipulate, and her skin, merely the feeling of my fingers passing by it made my heart race, unfortunately, I wasn´t to gentle and I woke her.

"Hey, umm so… good morning, I guess"

"Hello Percy" She said half asleep, I guessed she hadn´t realized what position we were in.

"So… do you want to get up or should we stay here?"

Then I saw realization hit her straight in the face "Oh gods! What? How did I get here?"

"You mean this wasn´t something you wanted?"

"No… Well I mean, you know… Not now"

That's when we both directed our attention to inside her cave, we heard the shower running, so we waited for someone to come out, and eventually, a woman stepped out of her room in some of the flashiest clothes imaginable, her face was practically perfect, her eyes seemed to change colors and her body was even, no flaw in a single place, and the second I realized it, I knew who see was.

"Aphrodite" I said

"Hey Percy!" the woman said in the most feminine voice imaginable, then she looked behind me "And hello to you to Calypso."

"Aphrodite, a pleasure as always, it´s been a while."

"I don´t mean to be rude, but, why are you here?"

"Excellent question Percy, I´m here to help you make up your mind"

Calypso looked hurt, she probably knew that it was too good to be true, she wouldn´t be able to simply convince Percy to stay by her side.

"Calypso, you are free to listen to our conversation."

She didn´t even look at me, but she was clearly interested on knowing what it was we had to talk about.

"Anyways, let´s get down to it…"

"Yeah, no, first things first, did you have something to do with me and Calypso mysteriously sleeping together?"

Even though it was awkward to ask I really had to know, and also since when, jeez, even Calypso was about as red as a tomato, but that just made her look all the more stunning.

"Well you see, the thing is, I was in France and well, time is hard to tell here, so I got here at around midnight and you both were asleep, and I didn´t want to have to go back to Olympus and come again later, so I set her next to you and I slept in her bed hehe, so yes, I had much to do with that, but, I can feel that you 2 really didn´t mind, even if you pretend that you actually did, and could you blame me? You two look so adorable together, well that isn´t to say you wouldn´t look well with Annabeth"

"Is that what you came for? Just to make things harder for me?" I couldn´t stand her talking about something like that, as if I didn´t know what other things were at stake. I could barely even turn to look at Calypso who looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears, if only the mention of another person in my life made her feel like that, then I didn't even want to think of them actually meeting. "Look I appreciate the not so helpful help, but I know what kind of things I'm putting on the line, I don´t need some goddess to remind me"

"Wow, quite the attitude we got there, I wouldn´t be here unless I thought it was completely necessary Percy, or have you forgotten about the warning I gave you on your last quest? Remember my husband's territory, I truly believe you know what you would be giving up on, you would lose something, no matter where you decide to stay, the question, and the thought I came to give is, what are you prepared or willing to give up, and what will happen to the person or people you leave behind? That is all I came to say, for me it´s easy, whatever you choose, you will experience love, so to me there's not much of an issue to what your decision may be, I'll still be involved"

"I appreciate the thought… and yes, I remember, because of that place Bianca died, look, thinking about this is hard enough, but, I feel like this needs time, it´s something that will decide what happens to the rest of my life"

After I finished my sentence I realized that I was simply thinking of myself and no one else, maybe this is what she had come to made me realize, and I could tell that was it, because as soon as I realized it, she was smiling at me.

"Very well, look like I'll be heading out, and Percy, don´t expect this to be the last you see of the gods, we will not let go of our champion for the great prophecy to simply leave"

"Maybe I don´t want that burden placed on me, it´s still up to me, Thalia choose to escape it, maybe I will too"

The goddess of love simply smirked as she left for her home, leaving behind a scent of pure sweetness, almost intoxicating to breathe, I also wondered why she hadn´t said something to Calypso, and as I quickly realized, it was because she had left the room. I sprinted out of the room, expecting her to be crying, I was a bit relieved to see that she was tending to her flowers.

"Hey, why did you leave?" I said

"No reason, I was just sure that that was something I didn´t need to hear"

"What do you mean? Of course you do, well, unless you didn´t want to, but you´re a part of this, you are the only reason for me to stay here, I hope that makes you see just how important you are to me."

Before I realized it I was being hugged with such strength that it was hard to get a breath in

That when I saw her eyes, it´s not that she didn´t want to hear, she just didn´t want me or Aphrodite to see her cry, it´s obvious that she´s gone through so much, meeting people she must love only to have them leave forever, why did things have to be like this?

"Hey" I finally said, after some moments of thought "Remember our deal, I want you to show me who you are, I want to know what you feel, if you laugh, I want to laugh with you the same goes if you´re sad and want to cry"

After a few moments of a silent embrace, she spoke up

"So, do you want to have breakfast?"

"Sure, what´s on the menu?"

"Whatever you wish" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Let us go" she said, leading me to her table just outside

After eating blue blueberry pancakes and a blue chocolate smoothie, she finally got the nerve to ask.

"If you don´t mind me asking, what is it with you and blue food?"

"Hahaha oh that, it´s sort of an ongoing joke between me and my mom, she had a little disagreement with my old stepdad and this blue food craze was what was left"

"Oh, so my guess is that blue is your favorite color then"

"Haha yeah, now that I think about, it´s kind of obvious, being a son of the sea god and all that"

"Hehe good to know"

"So, do you want to do something today?"

"Well as you can see, this island pretty much has nothing, so no, I don´t"

"Hmm, well, there´s a beach, it´s better than nothing, come one, let´s go"

"Wait Percy, I don´t have a swim suit on"

"Oh, right, well so what do we do?"

"You go ahead, I´ll be right there"

"Ok, don´t take too long"

As I sprinted toward the beach I realized what I had just done, I had just asked to go to the beach with someone who wasn´t my mom, wow, even this seems more out there then the kiss Annabeth game me, then I realized something else, I also didn´t have swim wear, whatever, guess my boxers will do just fine. I waited for what seemed like hours but had actually been just minutes, guess it was just having no one there (and also a bit of anxiety from thinking of what Calypso would be wearing, not that it mattered, she looked gorgeous in everything I had seen her in up to this moment) however, nothing could´ve prepared me for what I was about to see.

I spotted her over the corner of my eye, and immediately turned just to have my breath taken away. Being a 15 year old guy, I must admit that I'm not one to have seen many girls in practically no clothing at all, even at Montauk, the beach I use to go with my mom to, it was always so cold that you would never see anyone in bathing suits, but back to the point, she was wearing a two piece, that was it, a light blue swim suit, but not only was it, so well made, it appeared as if it was brand new, but there aren´t stores here (obviously) so, where did it come from?

"Hey, did you wait for too long?" she said

Obviously, I was still dazed as it took me a moment to answer "No it´s fine, don´t worry about it" but even as I said that, I couldn´t help but admire the way she looked, her body was so perfect, I couldn´t find a single flaw in all of her, she was perfect, in body and soul.

"So, do you like it?" she asked

"Yeah!" I said, showing a bit too much enthusiasm "I mean, you look amazing, where did you get it?"

"Oh, well I made it just now, is it really that good? I thought you would appreciate the color"

Blue, of course "You made it? Wow that so cool, and yeah, haha, so... you made it blue for me?"

Instead of answering me, she simply led me deeper into the tide

"Hey Percy, could you teach me how to swim?"

I thought it was a joke, the daughter of a titan, the strongest titan, can´t swim

"You really don´t know? Even after all the time you spend here?"

"Well I usually just tend to my flowers, I've never really done anything besides that, well that and tailoring my clothes"

Even though it seemed like something so small, we enjoyed the time, it was sort of adorable watching her struggle, we spent the whole day just splashing, maybe that´s why she enjoyed it so much, because she wasn´t alone, and the more I saw how happy we were being in each other's company, the less I wanted to leave.

It was getting close to dawn, and although I saw she was still having a great time, I could see she was growing tired, I tried to tell her that maybe we should call it a day, but maybe she was having too much fun, because she ignored me, so I decided to be a son of the sea god and splash some water on her face, which defiantly got her attention, she did the same, we started playing, getting closer to the shore, all of a sudden she tackled me and we fell on the soft sand, her body on top of mine, I was too tired and nervous that I didn´t say anything, and even if I couldn´t, she simply said

"Thank you Percy"

And with that, before I could realize, we were kissing, with nothing to stop us from doing so, she was sweet, I felt the softness of her skin touching mine, as we lay there, happy, with nothing to ruin the moment… or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heys guys, sorry for taking a bit longer to get this out, but i had a family problem along with the world championship for league of legends that i was watching, but i´ll try to not get too behind on updates,again, sorry, anyway, don´t forget to review, follow or whatever it is xD enjoy pt3 you guys**

Ares, the god of war was sitting at the dining table, of course, being that Calypso and I were a bit… occupied to say the least, we didn´t notice when he showed up, but of course just watching me come near with calypso by my side, he put on what was probably the most smug face I´ve ever seen.

"Hey, how ya been kid" he said

"What´s it to you Ares?"

"Calm it punk, incredibly, I´m not here to fight. Hey! Get out here, I don´t want to have to do everything myself"

I wondered what he was talking about, until I saw a pair of gray eyes, my heart stopped, or at least it felt as if time had slowed down, I couldn´t imagine what I was going to say, what she would do to me knowing that I hadn´t made a choice, probably knowing that me and calypso had something going on after all that kissing, ok, it´s still just a maybe, then I saw all of her come out of the shadows of the cave, and indeed, it wasn´t bad, it was the worst possible outcome, There she stood, Athena the goddess of wisdom.

"Hello Percy" She said, in a tone in which I couldn´t tell what she was thinking, which worried me a whole lot more than if she simply showed her anger towards me.

"Hello Athena" I said, stumbling to get the word out of my mouth"

"Phew, you can really feel the tension, right Calypso?" she looked tense, about as much as me, this made 3 gods visiting us today, this could not be good, she didn´t look able to say anything.

"Don´t talk to her, don´t even look at her" I was mad, and I knew he was the cause, he always did this to me "unless you want to fight me again, and if I recall, you chickened out the first time, and I'm stronger now"

"I don´t doubt that, and I have no intent to fight you, so fine, just let me say what I came to say, stay here or leave, I really couldn´t care less what you choose, but it´s still up to me to tell you that if you choose to stay, the war will be many times more bloody, not that I mind, actually, anyway, I'm leaving, leave you to it Athena."

And with that he disappeared in flash of fire, leaving the 3 of us in complete silence.

Finally, Athena spoke up "Calypso, I know you have worries, but could you please allow me a minute with Percy?"

She didn´t even hesitate, she already knew Athena was Annabeth´s mom, she just simply left me with her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I said, after a brief moment of awkward silence

"Percy, as much as I don´t like you being with my daughter, she need you, everyone does, and what Ares aid is true as much as I hate to admit, you are the strongest demigod alive, Nico may be a child of the big 3, but he´s antisocial, having him lead the war would lead to many casualties. Percy, the gods need you, at least, I know we do, even if everyone else can´t let go of their ego to acknowledge it"

"How can you know? What if I can´t do it? I don´t want to be a pawn any longer, I've done everything for all of you, and yet, just last summer, most of you wanted me dead, including you, yes I feel bad for Annabeth, trust me, she´s the reason I can´t decide, but you said it, what if she´s better off without me?"

"Sadly, I don´t know, call it intuition, but I feel like you are the one, not even Thalia could do what you can Percy, and as for my daughter, don´t you think that is up to her to decide, neither you or me can make the choice for her, you would have to ask her, and to do that, you would have to leave this place"

"Wow, I can´t believe it, I knew the gods only thought about themselves, but you, I thought you could have a little bit of empathy, you´re using what I feel for Annabeth to make me do what you want me to"

"Percy, I´m the goddess of wisdom and strategy, it´s my nature, and I do care for my daughter, that is why I do everything I can to make her be safe and happy, and if that means letting you close to her, then who am I to keep her from you"

I couldn´t say anything, nor could I take more of her trying to manipulate me "Is that all?" I said, trying to sound as firm as possible "I imagine more of you will come, so there is no need for this to go on, just leave, please"

"Very well, I will leave you, but know this, if I know that you are our only hope, then so does the enemy, and they will seize the opportunity to destroy us"

"I don´t care about you" I was so mad, even though Ares was no longer here

"So long Perseus" she took the form of an owl and flew into the distance.

I went outside to see Calypso near the shore, sitting in the sand, I couldn´t see any emotion on her face, only the glow on the setting sun in her eyes, I couldn´t get over hoe beautiful she was, so much that I didn´t notice that she was still in her bikini, it was getting cold to, so against my better judgment, I sat next to her and hugged her, which made me realize that I was also just in my boxers, but I tried to not let that bother me, however I felt her stiffen as soon as I made contact with her.

"Percy, you ask me to be myself, and it doesn´t look like you are pretending to be someone you´re not, however, I´m still in the dark if we talk about your emotions, so tell me, what is it you feel?"

"Well guys don´t usually talk about those things, so I can´t really explain, it doesn´t come naturally to me, but I´ll try."

"Thank you" She said, in what I could only explain as the cutest voice I had ever heard.

"Well, I really like Annabeth, she´s a good person, most of the time, and I also have all my friends to think about, also, Athena said, that in the war, if I wasn´t the child of the prophecy, loads more people would die, and no one knows what the outcome would be, but on the other hand, I… I also really, well, I really like you too, I don´t want to leave you alone, I don´t want the gods and fates to decide what happens to my life, I want to do what I feel like doing, I want to live… I don´t want you to think that I'm here just for my convenience because I really care about you, you are the only reason for me needing to think things through"

"Percy, as much as I hate to admit it, I feel like you have more and better reasons to leave, if you succeed in defeating Kronos, then you could have a normal life in your world, your home, with your family and friends, you don´t have to stay here, I won't make you stay here with me"

I really wanted to stop talking about this so I told her if we could save it for some other time and just have dinner. After eating in complete silence, she decided to just go to her room, so naturally, I went outside, with just the light of the moon and the stars, suddenly a cooler breeze went by, since the weather here never really changed, I imagine we had another visitor and given the mood of the surroundings and the time of night, I should have known it was Artemis before she even showed up by my side.

"Hello Perseus"

"Hey Artemis, and please, just Percy" I said "So I take it it´s your turn to try and convince me to come back?"

"Maybe, but you know me, I won't talk about your feelings or what other people feel, I'll only tell you what you need to know, my hunters will most likely participate in this war, they need a leader, someone who they can follow, and in all my years, have I seen a man with your spirit, someone who knows what to do when it comes down to it, people will follow you because you never leave anyone behind, and it´s time you realize that, and take on your responsibility. I wish I could tell you more, but she approaches, and I need to get back to my hunters before they realize my absence, think it thoroughly, so long Percy"

Before I had realized, it was over, it wasn´t even a conversation, she just told me something and left, she didn´t care about my opinion, and maybe that´s why I thought about the situation a bit more carefully, because, she wasn´t worried about herself or me, but about everyone else back home. Maybe I was only thinking about what I wanted, my insecurities… maybe she was right.

Shortly after Artemis left, Calypso came up to me.

"Percy, I really don´t mean to make things difficult for you, I´m sorry I said what I did earlier, but even though, I still don´t regret it, no matter how much I love you, you need to save everyone, it´s the correct thing, you should know this, the right thing and the easy thing, are never the same"

"I know… but you said it, I could never come back this could be my only chance"

"Percy, are you willing to lose everything just because you're scared?"

"I´m not, but I am willing to risk something for the chance to make you happy"

"Percy, don´t worry about me, I'll be ok"

"But I also need you"

"And your friends need you"

"I can´t just leave now, I… I feel so much for you" I wanted to bring up what had happened just a while ago but now it feel as is it were just a distant dream.

"If you leave know it´ll hurt less, Percy"

"But I don´t want it to hurt at all!"

"That´s not an opt…"

I couldn't bear to listen to her anymore, I was on the verge of breaking in to two, I could only hold her closer kissing her, choosing her was a hard choice to make, but know, knowing that I might have to leave her, made everything ten time more painful, I choose her to be mine, the way or bodies reacted to each other seemed so perfect, I bet not even she could deny it, which was why the only reason she let go of me was a flash of light and a loud _BOOM!_ The king of the gods was right in front of us.

"Perseus Jackson, you WILL come with me"


	4. Chapter 4

To say the least, in this situation, facing the god of the sky, I was pretty afraid, I had faced him enough times to know that I wasn´t particularly on this gods good side, I had to measure my words with this one, even if that had never been my style.

"Why?" I said, obviously realizing it shouldn´t be good to defy him, but I was too curious to see his reasoning.

"Why you ask? You stirred Typhon, one of our worst enemy's, the father of monsters, now we have him and Kronos to worry about, do I need any more reason?"

"If that´s the case, then why don´t you just leave me here? It would be the same as if I had died, and besides, shouldn´t you be mad at Thalia? I mean, she was the first one to choose to not be the chosen one of the prophecy" as soon as I said it, I knew it had not been a smart thing to say, but it was the truth, why was all this suddenly my fault?

"Fine, I will give you another incentive, if you do not return, everyone at you camp will die when Kronos finds the way through the labyrinth, your friends will die, and after that, Kronos will go on to destroy civilization as we know it, and after that, do you think he won't be able to find this place and destroy you and your little friend?"

"Are you kidding? There's still a year left until then, why don´t you just take care of Typhon in the mean time?"

"He is still trapped, but he was in a powerful dazing spell, we can´t do anything other than prepare for when he attacks us"

"Then help defend camp half blood and take down Luke there!"

"Nothing is as simple as you make it out to be, there is a prophecy, and strange things conspire when you try to challenge fate"

I have to admit he was convincing as much as I hated to admit it, he made it seem like I had no other option, the situation was hopeless with me involved, and without me, it seemed as if no one could do anything to make things better.

"Fine, I'll go back" I saw a glimpse of pride in his eyes, as if he had just taught his pet a new trick.

"Then let us return" he said, I looked over at Calypso who seemed as if someone had just shocked her, her eyes were beginning to water, I could see what she was thinking for real

"It´s not gonna be that simple" I said "If I go back, then Calypso comes with me" As soon as she heard that, she seemed even more surprised than before, but even Zeus seemed more surprised than her

"You ask me to free this daughter of Atlas, who help them to get rid of the gods?"

"She´ll be with me at all times, you would have nothing to worry about, she´s done nothing all this time but help, that´s my condition, the only thing I ask for, and I honestly don´t think it´s too much to ask to save the camp and you"

"And if she acts against us?" he asked

"Then you may kill me, torture me or whatever it is you want, and she gets sent here again"

He seemed very interested in me giving him the ability to do whatever it was to me. I was able to notice that he was pretty entertained with that idea, I might not be smart but I knew I had gotten what I wanted

"Very well, I will grant you your request" he said, with a cheesy smile

"Swear it on the river Styx"

"I swear on the river Styx to relieve her of her punishment and to hold you to your promise if you fail to keep her in check"

"Thank you lord Zeus" Calypso spoke up

"Just don´t do anything reckless that will make this boy regret this decision, or do something, I'm fine either way. By morning, you will be able to leave the island, I will have something for you to return in, I expect you will go to camp, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, thank you, I really appreciate it"

"Very well I will you to prepare for tomorrow"

"Hey sir, I was also expecting my dad to show up before you"

"He would if he could but he is defending his property, he is fighting to keep his realm under control, from the titan Oceanus." And with that sentence followed by a flash, he was gone. I was stunned, maybe I could help when I got back home and finished the quest I'm on.

"So let's get your things ready to…"

I was cut off by a really strong hug, she must have been happy, and I mean, who wouldn´t be after spending what must have feel like forever alone on this island. That was also the moment I noticed she was crying from how wet my shirt had just gotten.

"Hey come on, I didn´t do this to make you cry, you can keep hugging me but give me a smile" to which I heard a muffled laugh because she still had her face pressed against my chest, she looked up at me and wiped her eyes, and since they were watery and she was looking up at the stars, her eyes illuminated even more, dare I say it to her, but she is probably and will probably be the most beautiful girl I ever meet.

"Very well, let´s go get ready" she said, with what was probably the biggest smile I had ever seen on a human or well persons face

We started packing the little clothes she had, and considering she made her own clothes, I didn´t have to worry about carrying too much, she packed some seed of flowers she had on her garden which was probably the hardest thing for her to let go of in the island, I told her that if she stayed at my cabin, she was free to plant them at the camp, which seemed to make her feel even better.

I guessed the excitement was too much for her, because she couldn´t get a second of rest during the whole night, so we stayed up all night while I told her more about how the world was now a days, she seemed very interested in how people communicated with each other, but after a while she finally fell asleep on my lap, probably too much info for one about where she was going to begin her new life.

Unfortunately for me, I had other worries, so I couldn´t get a second of sleep in, just thinking of what I would say to everyone explaining that my plan was to stay here with Calypso and that now I was going to be with her and take her in, I was worried about what I'd say to Annabeth who, before I had exploded, had kissed me, while I admit that I had feelings for her, I couldn't think about what I would do now that I was going back with a girl who almost got me to give up everything just to finally be at peace from all the demigod things that happened to me, which got me realizing that even for a demigod, I had pretty rotten luck. But back to the point, I know I would have to say the truth, and facing Annabeth was my biggest worry, what would she think of me now? I really like her, even though she had an attitude that would often drive me crazy, I knew it was because she cared about me, however, this girl, Calypso was also something so special, so pure in many ways, and also hurt, I guess I wanted or want her to be happy, and I must admit that I´m also happy when I´m with her, thinking about it got me nowhere, I just kept getting more and more confused about what I should do, so I figured I would do the lazy thing and see how things played out, if this is fate, then maybe my best choice is to simply go with the flow.

When it was finally morning, I sensed a ship arriving at the shore, I figured we had a bit of time, so I decided to wake up Calypso and ask her if she wanted to take a final walk around the island before we left, to which she replied yes

We spent a few hours just walking and talking, taking in every detail of every little thing, I had never been to a place like this and I imagined it was one of kind, it seemed so otherworldly, so serene and filled with life.

When it was noon we diced to finally head back and sail to camp half blood, when I finally saw the boat, I was disappointed to say the least, it was one of those small one you row in small lakes, being a lazy son of Poseidon, I decided to use my powers to push the boat, I know, I know, I´m a sloth, but you would probably do the same. After a few hours of sailing, I noticed the fresh water turned salty, that probably meant we were finally in my world, and getting close to camp since I could see the shore, when we finally got to the shore of the camp the sun was beginning to set, which meant everyone was going to be at the campfire by this time, since I did not really have anything on hand I decided to go see, and the scene was very familiar, everyone looked down, which explained why they hadn´t noticed me, then I saw Chiron through the crowd, he also appeared to be sad, followed by that, I saw Annabeth next to him holding something that I had seen before, my burial shroud, then I heard Chiron cough, getting everyone´s attention, as he was about to speak up.

"After the amount of time passed, it is only safe to assume that he did not survive, as much as I hate to admit, I fear we lost a valued comrade, a brave and loyal person" Then Annabeth stepped forward.

"I… I don´t know what to say, he was such an idiot, I shouldn't have left him alone up there, he was so brave, probably the bravest person I´ve ever met or will ever meet, he´s…" And then she turned and spotted me "HE´S RIGHT THERE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone turned to face me, gasps were heard and some people looked incredibly shocked to see me alive, especially the Ares cabin, but Clarisse still had a face of "I wish you would have stayed dead.

Annabeth ran towards me, I hope she wouldn´t kiss me as Calypso was just a few feet back, but she did something I don´t know if I would classify as better, she punched me in the gust leaving me gasping for air "Where have you been the last two weeks?" two weeks? At most, it felt like only a week had gone by on that island, well I guess I should have expected that. When Calypso saw me on the floor she came running.

"Are you alright?" she asked while I got to my feet

"Yeah, I´m good, and hey Annabeth, good to see you too" then I saw her face, a mix of so many emotions it made me a bit scared I could see anger, relief, sadness, concern, etc…

"Are you gonna answer my question or not?" then Chiron Spoke up

"Mhmm, well, it appears things have gotten sorted out, return to your cabins" then everyone got up and left. "As for the rest of us here, we should head to the big house to discuss this matter further"

We all headed for the big house, I was so nervous, no one said a word, Annabeth seemed to be analyzing the situation, trying to figure out what was happening, and Calypso looked just as bad as me.

We all went inside and sat down

"Very well Percy, would you be so kind as to tell us who this young girl is?"

"Yeah, but I think just explaining where I´ve been should clear it up"

"Then please my boy, do enlighten us"

"Ok, well after the incident at Mount St. Helens" I looked over at Annabeth to see that she was blushing and that made me blush as well but I continued telling them what happened "Due to that I was shot up to an island, and she was living there, she tended to my injuries and helped me recover" At that moment I could have sworn I saw a light bulb go on in both of their heads "This is Calypso"

Chiron had a look that said he understood everything, well almost, so did Annabeth, They studied her, maybe trying to figure out if I was delusional, lying or both, but it was clear that it made Calypso uncomfortable which just added to her cuteness factor.

"Hey guys come one you´re scaring her"

"Percy I find this hard to believe Calypso is unable to leave that island, it´s her prison"

"Yeah, the thing is, I didn´t want her to stay alone, so, to be honest, I wanted to stay with her, but the gods were trying to convince me to come back, eventually Zeus himself came and I managed to make a deal with him, promising that Calypso would not cause any problems if she came back with me"

It was so hard to get those words out, but I knew I had to, if I waited, everything would have just been worse, and it was pretty bad already, just looking at Annabeth I knew what she was thinking, she looked so hurt, it made me feel so guilty, but I still felt it was the right thing to do, I would just have to talk to her later.

"Percy, wow, I´m surprised, you changed her fate, hundreds of years, you changed all of it" he said "Anyways, on to more serious matter, we still need to find Daedalus to help us navigate the labyrinth and stop Luke from invading the camp"

"About that Hephaestus told me how and I figured I already knew the answer as well, I just didn´t take it into account" Again, Annabeth knew automatically what I was talking about, I felt so bad, she was taking in way too much, I explained to Chiron what it was I was talking about

"No way! I´m not going to ask for her help, we don´t need her and this is my quest I need to be the leader" She protested

"Annabeth calm down, it is your quest, but Percy also plays an important role in this, he may have the correct answer, and if Hephaestus himself gave Percy this hint, we must take it"

"AGHHHHH!" She creamed as she exited the house and marched down the field

"Give her some space Percy, she has had a lot to take in tonight" he said, looking at Calypso

"I know, and I can´t help but feel like it's all my fault, but I also feel like it was the most correct thing to do"

"Yes, very well, now I must ask, where does Calypso plan to stay?"

"Um sorry, I don´t really know" she answered

"Don´t worry Chiron, she can stay with me, besides, Tyson isn´t here so there a lot more free space"

"Do you honestly believe I will let you with a girl alone in a cabin?

"Oh come on, I´m 14, I really don´t know about all that stuff"

"Precisely why, you are in your most, how should I put it, strange years of your life" he said, obviously feeling a bit strange about the topic

"Ok ok, stop right there, you can trust me, besides, Zeus left her in my care, and it would only be tonight seeing as how I'll probably head out tomorrow to continue the quest"

"Very well, just control you urges, and Calypso, if he tries something, feel free to call me over and I´ll deal with him"

"Hehe, sure, I´ll let you know" she answered in a small laugh, obviously enjoying Chiron teasing me with her, so I decided to leave there as soon as possible.

Since it wasn't too late, I decided to show calypso a bit around the camp before showing her my cabin and then taking it easy for the night, needless to say, the strawberry fields were probably her favorite part of the whole camp, after a while of going through and touring for a bit, I noticed that many people were looking at calypso, and while I couldn't blame them since she is gorgeous, I sure did not like it, so I decided to finally take her to cabin 3

"It's a bit chilly"

"Yeah, sorry, the sea isn't always the warmest thing around"

"The sea might not be, but you are Percy, just look at what you are willing to do for the people you care about"

Even with that little praise, it was enough to make me blush, then she came towards me, slowly, I knew she was trying to kiss me, and we were alone right? I thought there wouldn't be a problem, then I heard a knock on the door so I quickly moved away to answer, I was very surprised to see Annabeth standing at the door as soon as I opened

"Hey Percy, sorry about earlier, I really want to talk, can I come in?"

"Ummm... We could talk somewhere else"

"I just don't want anyone overhearing any of it"

"Then let's go to the shore, I bet no one will be there"

She seemed to understand what I was doing, she pushed me away from the door and saw calypso sitting in my bed, and I bet anyone would have gotten the wrong idea, but I wished she would have let me explain before starting her verbal assault on me

"Why is she here? If Chiron finds out you'll be in trouble!"

"He already knows, I asked if she could stay here since she had nowhere to go" probably not a good time to have confessed that I asked for her to stay with me alone in my cabin

"I ... I thought... Forget it Jackson, have fun with your girlfriend" then she stormed out of the cabin and headed for the woods, knife in hand, I almost felt bad for any monster that would find her wrath today, but I couldn't just leave things like this, I was going to go out when calypso grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere, her eyes seemed to speak to me, I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to stay with here, but I couldn't, being here with both of them made things harder for me than I had imagined, but even if I chose calypso, Annabeth was still my friend and I just couldn't leave her alone, and finally, after a moment of silence, calypso seemed to understand that, she knew she was someone special to me and that no one could make me feel the way she did, so I ran towards the woods in hope of finding her, before she could have gotten hurt.

I searches for what seemed like forever, but I was not able to find her, maybe she was using her Yankees cap, she might have known that I would come looking for her and she just didn't want to see me, at least, I wish that would have been it, because when I reaches the furthest edge of the forest, I saw her laying down on the ground passed out with blood all over her clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

I checked for injuries and found nothing until I saw her back, she was badly cut in more than one place, carrying her across the forest was the only choice, I put her arm around my neck and carries her on my back, she was not light, but even in her state she would have beat me up if I would have said anything, she must have been dazed but she still probably felt the movement of me walking with her on top of me

"P… Percy… why..?" I immediately felt all of the guilt, but at the same time I didn't know exactly what she was talking about, did she mean bringing Calypso to camp? Maybe admitting to almost leaving her forever even though she chose not to become a hunter of Artemis, I never knew if it was because of me, but I never really had the courage to ask her what had happened, Thalia was called to be Artemis lieutenant, I had been expecting Annabeth to be called for that… the point being I was confused to what she meant.

I needed to pick up the pace, she looked even more pale then when I found her, so I decided to look for even the smallest pond of water or the lake to travel just a bit faster, but of course, I didn´t find anything, but I finally reached the camp, just a bit further, since it was getting close to midnight no one was around, so I had no help.

When I finally reached the big house to look for Chiron, I was drenched in sweat, he finally opened the door and asked

"Percy, what are you doing here this late? Calypso came here to see if you had come back, she said…" then he notice I was carrying Annabeth on my back "What happened? Come inside, quickly" I hurried to place her the couch, then Calypso saw me "Percy? Where have you been? I was getting worried" then she saw the state Annabeth was in "What happened?"

"I… I don´t know, I went looking for her and I found her passed out with those cuts all over her"

Chiron came back with nectar and ambrosia to feed Annabeth to try to get her fixed up, after he did that Calypso started to sing, I remembered the first time I woke up on her island, her music, the feeling of everything good in the world, the way her melody seemed to be also healing me, then I noticed Annabeth´s cuts starting to get smaller, not quite healed, but she was clearly better.

"Percy, Help me take her to the bed in the other room"

"Yeah, sure thing Chiron, hey Calypso, just help me with the door ok?"

"Of course Percy"

After settling Annabeth down in the guest room of the big house, I decided to stay with her a while, and Calypso decided to stay just in case something happened

"Calypso, you´re amazing you know that?" that comment made her blush

"Not at all, I just did what I thought to be the correct thing, hopefully she´ll recover completely in no time"

"You should go back to the cabin, I'll stay here for a while longer, I tell Chiron if anything happens, but you should go get some rest" she didn't look to happy leaving me with Annabeth, but if she was not ok with it, she didn´t let on, she just gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Don´t take too long, you also need plenty of rest"

"Yeah, don´t worry" I left out that usually I prefer not to sleep to avoid any typical half-blood dreams of any kind

After she left I just sat there, thinking that I could have avoided all of this, but maybe something worse would happened to her had I stayed back on the island, and if I had chosen to leave without Calypso, she would have been alone for another couple hundred years, I thought this would be ok, but it wasn´t, even if we were demigods, we were still teens, we had feelings, but I still didn´t expect things to go the way they did. However, in the middle of that, I noticed Annabeth starting to open her eyes and try to get up.

"Where am I?"

"Hey come on, stay still you´re still not at 100% you´re in the big house guest room, I brought you here after I found you passed out in the woods, If I hadn´t found you… well… it´s just good that I did, and you´re ok now, but what happened?" before answering, she blushed at the idea of me saving her, even though I had already done that before and I hope she knew I would always try to protect her

"I… I don´t know, I just started walking and got jumped"

"By what? Was it a monster?"

"No, I felt something cold, it was a knife, maybe one of Luke's spies at camp"

I knew she didn´t like talking about it, she still felt something for him, and I hated that, she would always defend him even after everything he has been putting us through.

"So how do you feel?"

"I can move at least, so I guess it´s nothing to serious, ii should be fine by tomorrow, did Chiron heal me up?"

"Well he did part of the job"

"What do you mean?"

"You just missed her, Calypso also helped, actually I think she did most of the healing, even Chiron looked surprised"

I noticed right away that she didn´t like the mention of Calypso, but I had to try to make things straight with her

"Remind me to thank her later" she said sarcastically, but with a hint of truth.

"Why do you treat her like that?"

"You are so clueless, she nearly made you leave your friends, everything, you can´t seriously expect me to be nice to her, not only Rachel, but now her? I´ve seen the way both of them look at you… the way I look at you"

"Was it that hard to tell me how you feel? Besides, if you want to talk about looks, then how about the way you look at Luke, look at everything he´s done, because of this, many people have died, yet you still defend him, he might be taking orders from Kronos, but it was his choice to follow them or not"

"Are you kidding? Even after what happened 2 weeks ago you still bring this up, what I feel for you is different from what I feel for him, if you can´t understand that, then maybe you should just forget we kissed back then, just leave me alone"

"I didn´t say I didn´t already know how you felt for me, but the way you always look at Luke, even knowing what he´s done gives anyone the wrong idea, just like what you think about me and Calypso, even Rachel, if I came back it was because it was the right thing to do, and because even I don´t know how I feel about all of you, I mean, I know that I like you, but I like Calypso in another way too, I came back to try and figure out what it is I have to do, but I know that there are more important things right now, but just know that you played a huge part in me wanting to come back

"If you came back for me, then why did you bring her?" she said, tears starting to fall from her face.

"Annabeth, I know you, and if you would have been there, I know you would think the same as me about her, she´s a kind person, who didn´t deserve the punishment of being alone for the rest of her life, she was nice to me, she saved me, she deserves a chance to be happy, and I was starting to feel for her, I thought maybe I could make her happy"

"So that means you are choosing her over me?"

"not at all, I don´t know what will happen, but I decided to let things advance on their own and see what happens, that´s why I brought her here, so she could meet people, maybe she only loves me for being the only person she had seen in many years"

"So you want me to just accept the fact that you could leave me for her, that this is now a competition between me and her?"

"It´s not a competition! Why do you have to make this harder for us? Understand that I have really strong feelings for you, but, even I don´t know what to do in this situation, I just want you to know that even if I don´t end up with you, I will still be your friend, I'll always be there when you need me, whenever and wherever."

"Well I need you now, and always, and I can´t just stand by while someone could take you from me" then she came at me, full force, and kissed me, I was shocked, even thought she was still pretty weak, she got a tight hold of me, but I still felt like this was right, like if either choice made me happy, but would make the other person suffer, and that´s what I least wanted to happen, I didn´t like to hurt my friends.

I pulled away after a moment "What's wrong?" she asked

"It´s nothing, just rest up, I'll need you tomorrow, were gonna go look for Rachel to help us get to Daedalus" I quickly exited the house, not even bothering to tell Chiron that I had left, I just needed some alone time … Jeez, what did I get myself into now?


End file.
